


A Kiss With A Twist

by MagpieMorality



Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [18]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: From this prompt:"Patton has a rule. Light sides can’t date Dark sides, they just can’t, it’s wrong.So it was a shock when he catches Roman and Virgil kissing in the bathroom. And a even bigger shock when he opens Logan’s door just to see him pinned to the wall while kissing Remus.It’s wrong and they shouldn’t do it!. That’s what he thinks…Until he’s started falling for a certain deceitful snake."
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634
Comments: 23
Kudos: 265





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt:
> 
> "Patton has a rule. Light sides can’t date Dark sides, they just can’t, it’s wrong.
> 
> So it was a shock when he catches Roman and Virgil kissing in the bathroom. And a even bigger shock when he opens Logan’s door just to see him pinned to the wall while kissing Remus.
> 
> It’s wrong and they shouldn’t do it!. That’s what he thinks…
> 
> Until he’s started falling for a certain deceitful snake."

It’s just plain _wrong_ , is what it is, Patton thinks to himself in a flustered grump, as he escapes the scene he’d just accidentally witnessed to go and hide in the kitchen and bake the memory away.

Becausethe inside of Thomas’s head is _not a Disney movie_! Or maybe it _is_ , and that’s why the bad guys and the good guys should never get together?! Patton isn’t quite as convinced as Thomas of the sides’ _convenient_ grey neutrality, yet.

“What is going on in this household?” He sighs out loud. His hands move confidently through the familiar actions of sifting flour and measuring out the butter, and before he’s finished working through his reaction the dough is done and sits in the oven in little blobs of impending joy on the baking tray.

A quick flash of memory makes him groan and press a hand over his eyes. Logan- back arched so Remus could hoist his leg higher up over his hip, kissing all the while… _disturbing Logan’s star chart too!_

Patton fretfully smooths down the fur of the cat hoodie to soothe his nerves. It’s not quite as bad as when he’d found Virgil and Roman though. The thump and gasp of what had _sounded_ like pain had summoned him to the rescue but when he’d reached the bathroom… _oh no_.

He didn’t like to think about it, any of it! There were cookies in the oven and he could just wipe the memory and pretend it-

“You called?”

“Eek!” Patton flinches and jumps away. Deceit looks like he’s trying very hard not to laugh and it makes Patton scowl while he tries to act casual, clearing his throat. “Can I help you? Now isn’t a good time.”

“Apparently you need _me_ to help _you_ , actually. You’re saturated with repression, you know that? Got something you want to hide from yourself _real bad_ …” Deceit saunters closer. “How might I be of service?”

Patton’s eyes go wide and he realises his error. “Oh! Oh _no_ , no I didn’t mean to summon you. It wasn’t really lying! You can g-go now…” he trails off when Deceit laughs, a soft velvety sound. _Gosh_ , _no_ , that kind of thinking was wrong too! Repress, repre-

“I can feel you lying to yourself. Did we go through all that-” he shudders delicately, “- _character development_ with Thomas for nothing? I think Roman and Logan certainly did, based on the-”

“That’s enough!” Patton snaps, and Deceit looks like he’s won the darn lottery. _Ugh_. “You can leave now, snake. Take my thoughts with you and _go_.”

The other side considers him for a moment, before inclining his head respectfully. “Very well,” he says, “I’ll take them and leave. But I’ve decided to adapt my methods somewhat these days, in light of my new status as front-of-mind. I’ll be needing a kiss to seal the deal and steal the goods away from you.”

Honestly Patton is ready to swear or cry. That won’t do _at all!_ Then he’ll just have _more_ thoughts for Deceit to take and then _that’ll_ mean another kiss and then _that_ will mean _more thoughts_ -

He’s tempted to banish the side immediately back to the subconscious. But Thomas _did_ seem so much happier now they’d worked through a few things…

“ _Fine_!” Deceit blinks at his outburst but raises an eyebrow patiently. “I’ll do it.” Patton puckers up and squeezes his eyes closed but nothing happens. He peeks one eye open to see Deceit still just looking at him, nonplussed. “What?”

“Oh sweet Morality… We’ll do this _my_ way, if at all.” ‘If at all’ sounds like a good option, Patton wants to choose that option please. “Close your eyes, but don’t make that silly face again. Just _wait_.”

Patton actually does as he’s told and he waits in the dark again. This time, fingers brush his jaw and he automatically turns into them until a matching set on the other side catch his face and move it back into position with surprising gentleness. Two thumbs sweep up over his cheeks and under his eyes, which he peels open just a crack in time to see Deceit lean in to kiss him.

His eyes fall shut again with a tiny exhalation.

See, he _may_ have expected it to be slimy or cold, but- much like the snake whose scales he bears- Deceit’s kiss is warm and fairly dry. And _very_ _soft_ , _gosh_ …

It’s over quickly but Patton is still left undeniably ( _hah_ ) starry-eyed, and he touches his lips when Deceit pulls away to check on him. Is that a hint of concern in the other side’s eyes? Apprehension? Nervousness? Interesting.

The oven timer goes off and they both clear their throats at the same time and break eye contact.

“Try to avoid lying too much, wouldn’t want to- wouldn’t want to have to do that again too soon…” Deceit jokes weakly, but his voice cracks slightly. He coughs, flushing and vanishing in a sudden panic while Patton stares silently at the spot where he’d been with all sorts of funny emotions swirling inside.

Today will be a two-cookie day, he thinks. Or maybe even _three_.

(He eats the whole tray by himself.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the end of that first part Patton has indulged in a spot of deception on a semi-regular basis. It begins small but spirals quickly…

“Morality, I ca-” Deceit is frazzled and dishevelled when he pops up in Patton’s room, but he barely gets a word out before the side in question pulls him in by his cape and kisses him enthusiastically. When they surface for air, Deceit is panting softly and Patton is grinning like the cat who got the cream, eyes glinting with an a fervent intensity. He may or may not be obsessed, or at the very least addicted. Deceit is only slightly concerned. 

“You’re late, I told Logan blue wasn't my favourite colour anymore almost _two minutes ago_ ,” Patton pouts, stroking the wrinkles out where he’d gripped the black fabric. Deceit pushes away from him to pace, eyes wild. 

“Look, we can’t keep doing this! I’m- I have other things to do than show up wherever you want for a snog, Morality! I can’t just be at your beck and call night and day- the other day I had to cut short a very important discussion with Thomas about changing his performers CV and now-” He groans, taking his hat and gloves off to run his hands through his wavy hair and collapse into Patton’s comfortable armchair out of sheer exhaustion. “You’re insatiable. I regret ever giving you this power, I swear to Thomas.” 

Patton slips off the bed with a gentle smile, settling over Deceit’s lap and cupping his face. “Now who’s the liar?” He murmurs, bending to steal yet another kiss, and their total has to be somewhere in the hundreds by now, maybe even past the thousand mark. 

Annoyingly he’s right. Deceit only came up with the kissing idea to push Patton’s buttons in the first place and it had spectacularly backfired and also worked out wonderfully for them both. Unfortunately, there were a few other issues that had arisen as a consequence. 

“Wait, I was definitely trying to make a point, stop distracting me,” Deceit grumbles, his hands falling to Patton’s waist to support his weight. “Something about- oh right about the lying.” 

“What about it?” Patton asks, playing with the clasps of Deceit’s cape. 

It’s very distracting, like everything about Patton. But Deceit soldiers on gamely. “Something’s changed. You’re- you’re summoning me even when you haven’t lied. I can’t leave you when we’re done. I don’t think it’s just the silly little lies you’re telling by keeping us- this- a secret that’s drawing me in anymore.” 

Patton stills and blinks at him. They blink at each other. And then Patton snorts and has to cover his hand to stifle his laughter. Deceit is very confused. 

Luckily Patton takes pity on him and kisses the tip of his grumpily wrinkled nose. “Oh dear, you’re making it sound like a love story. But this is… I’m having a lot of fun and I can stop if you like, but that’s all!” 

Ah, and there goes that same feeling again. Pinging around his chest and head. Deceit sits up sharply, catching Patton just before he can topple over backwards, and their chests are suddenly pressed close together and he can see every faint freckle on Patton’s cheeks. “I felt it. When you said that. It wasn’t a lie, well it _was_ but it was more than that- you’re lying to _yourself_.” 

The panic sets in in Patton’s eyes, and he stumbles up onto his feet and back away from the other side, creating some distance. “Now that’s definitely not true.” 

“But it is! You’re repressing, Morality, you’re telling yourself-” Deceit stares at him as things click together in his mind, forming a very odd but appealing picture. “You like me. You actually _like_ me!” 

“No! You’re a dark side, you’re bad and not good for Thomas and-”

“And you don’t really believe that anymore. And you like me and it’s confusing you and, _oh Patton_ , did you even realise you were making me hide that from you every time you brought me here? That’s…” 

Patton is close to tears. “It’s not _true_ it’s _not_!” He pleads, but when Deceit opens his arms he stumbles in without a single moment of hesitation, trembling against his chest. “Everything is so different now,” Patton whimpers, soaking up the warm scent of Truth woven into Deceit’s clothes and skin. “I don’t know what’s right and wrong anymore. It used to be so clear.”

“That’s… a problem for a different time, I think. But you should know that it’s not been so easy for any of us, either.” He holds Patton gently, feeling him curl to the shape of his own body. “But this that we’re doing, if you’re doing it to hide the truth from yourself? That’s not right no matter how you see things. I guess I’m to blame too, huh, for enabling you this whole time?” 

Patton makes a soft, wounded noise, but doesn’t disagree and it makes Deceit’s heart sink. “Gosh. Guess I’m losing my touch if I was so easily distracted by kisses. By your kisses…” He has to let go and leaves Patton in the centre of the bedroom while he retreats back to the chair, picking up his hat to turn round and round in his hands. “Um, so, I think it’s best we have a bit of a break.”

The resulting wave of emotion is followed so swiftly by the overpowering stink of repression that Deceit sways in the chair. Patton’s expression is murderous and then carefully neutral in the space of a heartbeat, but by the wary pinch around his eyes it’s clear he knows he’s been caught. And dammit but Deceit is getting pissed off now. Patton was supposed to be the honest one out of the two of them, and he was supposed to keep things simple, but of course where Patton and emotions are concerned things are anything but simple for long. 

He stands to leave. It’s time. 

“It’s been wonderful, truly wonderful, but I’ll go now. I’m sorry it has to end like this but I’m just not going to do your dirty work anymore!” The hat and gloves go back on and that same feeling of needing to stay _don’t leave him stay stay stay_ comes back full force as he gets to the door. When he glances back Patton is already across the room and pushing him back against the wood to kiss him, full of emotions that are finally, _gloriously_ shared, instead of discarded. Deceit can literally taste the difference. 

They stand there and kiss for what feels like an age, fiercely blazing fire cooling to a soft, gentle glow of embers. 

“Wow,” Deceit whispers, making Patton giggle quietly, a beautiful musical sound that he wants to capture and keep in a jar to cherish forever. “So that was… honest kissing. Who knew it was so much better?” They share a smile, before Patton’s turns apologetic. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t admit it to myself. I was just so scared by all the changes and at least I could control this and kinda… experiment with not being so _good_ , for a change. And it was kinda sucky, really.

“I do like you. You’re the most surprising thing in my life and I mean that in such a good way. You work hard, and you’re caring and loyal and you’re pretty darn good too, you know.

“That’s not a bribe to get you to forgive me, I swear! But, I like you. I would _really_ like to kiss you without an excuse, sometime. Maybe even when other people can see, in fact. What do you say?” With an achingly hopeful smile, Patton gazes at Deceit. 

Deceit just smiles back. “ _Honestly_ , that sounds great.” 

Patton appreciates the pun. He proceeds to show Deceit exactly how much. 

(It only gets better from there)

* * *

They do have one other little scare when Deceit finally goes to leave, only to find that the same powerful impulse to stay is still going strong, but calamity is avoided when Patton suggests that maybe, just _maybe_ , some of it is actually just Deceit’s own heart joining the party? 

He feels a little bit silly for not realising sooner, but Patton seems so pleased by the proof of Deceit’s equally strong feelings for him that well; maybe he doesn’t actually have to leave for a while longer. The urge in his chest certainly seems to agree…


	3. As It Begins, So It Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Would you ever write another sequel to that Moxiety (sic) oneshot? Maybe one in which the other sides catch Patton and Janus since he walked in on all of them in the first one?

Patton didn’t exactly _intend_ to keep his new relationship a secret from his friends. It wasn’t _deliberate_. But it just so happened, somehow, totally by accident, that a whole week after he and Deceit had got together properly he still hadn’t actually _told_ anyone. 

It was a nightmare! Apart from the way the lie of omission kept drawing his new favourite person to him, because that was pretty great. Even if Deceit wasn’t actually away from his side all that often anymore. Still great!

But less great was the nausea in his stomach whenever Logan carefully didn’t mention his dates with Remus, or Virgil and Roman sat politely apart on the couch for movie night, fingers itching to touch. Honestly by this point Patton’s lip was growing raw from all the chewing of it he was doing! But how did you tell your friends that not only had you been _wrong_ , but you’d been so spectacularly wrong that you were now the worst offender?!

“I could write them a card!” He suggested, tapping his chin, his Most Serious expression on to try and find a solution as he paced around his bedroom and Deceit lounged on the bed with a rubix cube. “No, too impersonal. It should be in person. But that’s so scary!” 

“You’d think Morality would have an easier time with telling the truth, huh,” Deceit chuckled to himself, sighing at Patton’s disappointed pout and holding his arms out so the other side could tumble in and snuggle back against his chest. “Why don’t you make them a lovely breakfast and just say it?”

Patton hummed. “It _could_ work, but what if they’re angry because I was so weird about it before?”

“Now you’re sounding like Virgil.” 

“Really?” 

“That... wasn’t a compliment but alright,” Deceit said. “A less direct approach then, maybe just try and show how much you approve of their own relationships, ease them into your changed opinion?”

What a great idea! “You’re fantastic!” Patton exclaimed, twisting around to throw his arms around Deceit’s neck and kiss him soundly in gratitude. He was _great_ at compliments and support! He could make them themed cupcakes, or clothes that incorporated their mixed colours! He could make sure they sat close together at movie night! He could-

The door opened. Roman stepped through, mid-sentence asking Patton a question that would never get answered and be promptly forgotten when instead of the side, _alone_ , he walked in on Patton and Deceit _definitely making out on Patton’s bed_. 

There was a pause as all three parties stared at each other, before Roman backed out and shut the door loudly, his footsteps hurrying away, almost as loud as his ‘whisper’ to the others that he had something to share. 

Deceit hid his laughter in Patton’s shoulder and Patton just sighed. 

Oh well, he thought. At least that was that over with. And really, with how this whole situation started; it was only right it ended the same way! 

And now there was no more planning to do, Patton suddenly had a bunch of time to spare. Which, with Deceit right there, warm and comfortable and kissable on his bed, Patton knew _exactly_ how to spend.


End file.
